Overlord of annihilation
by Anarchic Malice
Summary: A quick fic detailing a more violent enterence for the overlord based on Ironflea87's beggining with persmission  Warning body melting and limb removal inside.  EVIL LOUISE ENDING!
1. Chapter 1 : The evil begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, familiar of zero and overlord belongs to their respective owners.

AN: I got permission from Ironflea87 to do an alternate fic; it'll only be a couple of chapters tho not a full blown one I got other stuff to do I just couldn't help doing this. Support Ironflea87"s fic!

**WARNING: Descriptive violence towards lots of characters if you do not like gory details or characters you like getting scalped do not read on!**

**Overlord**

The summoning was underway and the Overlord was finally ready to begin his plan. Get in, go undercover and summon the tower heart. Details upon details lay within the plan but that was the gist of it.

"Overlord sire I got." Bob came in carrying… something the Overlord wasn't sure what and knowing minions it could be some sort of apocalyptic panty launcher.

"BOB WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Bob almost bumped into the Overlord but he put up a time slow spell just in time. The spell was close to being finished and another thought came into the Overlords head. It would be an up-hill battle but if he did what any reasonable Overlord did he could skip on the covert part and get to the good stuff, Gnarl always said "What's the point of ruling with an iron fist if you got nobody to rule." And normally the Overlord agreed, but there were an awful lot of people in that other world.

A savage smile appeared under his helmet. He pushed Bob and his probable end of world undergarment device out of the way, and ran off into his castle, the timer on that pause time spell wouldn't last forever. He ran around grabbing every last minion who would probably be confused as to why he was just peeing in the river of the damned and was now in full battle armor. The reds, greens, browns and most importantly blues were placed in front of portal which was beginning to open. He didn't have long left; time was beginning to start again. He wished he could cast the spell again but the book he read said it had a cool down for some reason, then a spell of how to make turkey's explode. It was an odd book.

He finally found the last couple of items he would need, magic amplifiers so he could summon the tower heart when he had the time. He headed back to the portal which was now fully open and the time spell ended. He turned to the vast and confused and partially nude army. He threw a letter to a blue which had instructions that said be prepared to come at any time since the little minions had gotten very slack in their time in the abyss. He turned to the portal; cast a translation spell that would activate as soon as he arrived then stepped in.

**Louise**

A massive explosion rocked the courtyard and students were coughing and wheezing trying to get the dust and stuff from their lungs. Louise heart sank for she knew she had failed, and would probably be expelled, maybe disowned by her family! Colbert waved his wand and a gust of wind blew the debris away. The other students started laughing and mocking her, again. Then the ground started to rumble. Everyone looked to each other in confusion then the ground in the center of the circle cracked and some sort of podium burst from the ground. It sat there glowing with what Louise thought was menace but everyone else would call blue.

"Oh trust Louise to summon a rock." Montomercy a water mage who wore twin blond drills laughed.

"That's an insult to rocks Louise!" Guiche an earth mage who was a poncy pretty boy yelled.

"She's a zero what did you expect!" Kirche a well endowed fire mage quipped and the group burst out laughing again. Then they were cut off again as four massive spikes burst from the ground at, if the circle was a square the four corners of it. A bright blue flame burst up and some sort of door tore its way from the earth in between two of the spikes facing Louise directly. The students were quick to run around to the side where all the action was. The door stood there not doing anything and everyone was confused.

"Uh Professor does this normally happen?" Malicorn a fat mage asked.

"No, and I don't think this happens in the rarest cases either." Colbert said, Louise was about to take a step towards the door when it swung open and unlike what she expected (A bright light) beyond the opening was the purest dark, even with the sun beating down directly into it. A man sized figure stepped out from it. It was large, very large and armored despite looking like a dirt poor common guard. It also had bright orange burning eyes and a massive gauntlet in its left hand and a massive sword in the right.

"HA even with that big an intro all you summon is a commoner!" Kirche laughed.

"Had me worried there for a moment but of course she's a zero I'm ashamed of myself." Montomercy chimed in. For the third time the class burst out laughing.

"Shut up all of you!" Louise shouted then eyed her summon. The big brute raised its sword and pointed it at the crowd.

"BOW." It said it was a voice Louise would remember forever, it boomed, was direct, powerful and Louise thought evil. Another burst of laughter from the crowd and Guiche stepped forward.

"I'm sorry you poor stupid commoner must of hit your head on the way over, so I'll forgive you but will also remind you that it is you who bow to your betters." He had a little chuckled at the end and placed a finger on his own forehead, and took a pose of an academic speaking to a moron, which was probably correct in this circumstance but Louise didn't like him bagging her summon. The big and what Louise decided to call a guy lowered his sword. "There we go you're lucky I'm in such a good mood today."

"You're a good person Guiche my dear." Montomercy walked up and hugged an arm. The next moment would haunt everyone for the rest of their lives. Her summon pulled left arm back and a stone in the gauntlet glowed, a massive ball of fire which seemed to be almost water like appeared, his arm sprang forward and the projectile leapt from his hand. He did it so lightning fast no one had time to react, especially Montomercy and Guiche. The ball erupted just in front of their faces and what could only be described as fire water flew out and covered them from head to toe, a scream unlike any Louise had heard erupted from both of them then stopped suddenly, their skin seemed to turn into melting cheese in an instant until you could see bone, the two half bone half melting skin figures fell back and landed on the ground and the fire disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

Everyone stood dumbstruck and staring in horror at the two pools of what had just a second ago had been their classmates. The summon stood up strait and extended the sword again. It took several seconds for all the fearful eyes to fix themselves on the beast from the doorway.

"I AM YOUR OVERLORD, DO AS I SAY OR BE DESTROYED. NOW BOW." Colbert was the first to spring into action and jumped just in front of the fleshy pools and raised his wand.

"Kids get out of here now!" The entire class seemed to snap out of it at the same time and started screaming, running or both. Louise just stood there wondering what she had just summoned.

Colbert waved his wand and a fireball flew out, the beast waved his sword and the ball flew away harmlessly. The "Overlord" took a lightning fast dash towards Colbert and was almost within melee range. Colbert jumped back and sends out a wave of fire and the Overlord didn't even bother blocking it he just dashed threw it and right at the surprised teacher. The Overlord placed his massive armored left hand on Colbert's face and lifted him into the air. Louise heard a gut wrenching crack and Colbert grabbed the hand and tried to pull it off. Then another crack and his head seemed to implode and the headless corpse of her ex teacher fell to the ground and the Overlord turned to the door grabbed a horn with his now blood stained hand and pulled out a horn then blue on it.

"Louise we got to get out of here!" Kirche grabbed her by the shoulder and then Louise's mind finally turned on and she started running with Kirche towards the school's gate, two students were waving them in. Louise looked back towards the Overlord and saw some small ugly looking creatures in surprisingly vibrant colors coming out of the door. Then she locked eyes with the Overlord for a moment and time seamed to stop. All there was, was his eyes and hers locking together then she heard his voice again.

"THANK YOU."

**Overlord**

The Overlord thought that maybe, just maybe his big badass entry was a little bit too… shocking for the mortals of this world. Of course people ran away in his world it was only natural but there was always someone sticking around pleading for mercy or something similar not a whole-sale exodus of terrified people. Oh well a letter to them would sort it out if they survived, well pens are apparently stronger then the sword he thought he read that in a book or something similar. He always thought it was silly a ribcage was stronger then pen and his sword cut right threw them, maybe it was one of those philosophical things… he wished gnarl was here. He shrugged. One of the first wave minions tugged on his leg.

He looked down and saw a brown apparently wearing a salamander skull-cap. The minions always had a funny dress sense.

"YES."

"Well sire I was just thinking that we should tell you that we have herded all the, scuse me I might vomit, children into the castle."

"GOOD, GET THE REDS AND GREEN TO FINISH PUTTING DOWN THESE… FAMILIARS, BROWNS FOLLOW ME; BLUE'S KNOW WHAT TO DO." He headed over to where the pink and red headed girls ran away and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"They don't have very good manners do they sire?" A brown in a moleskin jacket said.

"INDEED." He pulled his left arm back and powered up a force push spell the slammed it into the door and the door went flying away in splinters, and the splinters impaling a group of adults that were apparently a moment before pushing the door shut. A line of adults at the end of the hallway let loose a barrage of spells and the Overlord took cover behind the wall. He waved his hand and the minions knew what to do.

They stormed in threw the opening or threw windows and generally just getting in no matter how. As soon as the spells stopped he stepped back into doorways and had to dodge as an adult with a minions feet in his eyes came barreling out of the door and fell down the staircase. He finally got in and stood in a sort of macabre proud parent stance as his minions were busy pulling of various body parts to done as clothes, one minion had a very humorous big nose, bushy eyebrows and glasses setup.

He noticed some movement to his bottom left and saw some fat pink clad teacher raising her wand. A quick sword swing took her wand hand of and he took a heavy stomp on her chest collapsing it and making his boots rather messy. He hoped the castle was clean he hated blood and dirt on his armor you had to use a chisel to get it off. He headed into the corridor and found nothing.

"Not coming to visit guests? That is just rude." A minion chirped.

"I think those guys were the welcoming committee everyone else must be doing something else." Another minion answered the first, the Overlord watched in amusement as the power of two brain cells worked.

"I KNOW! Its 12:00 they must be having lunch." The first crossed his arms in triumph.

"TO THE CAFATERIA!" A horde of minions ran off. The Overlord face palmed and waited the horde came rushing back in. "Which way to the cafeteria sire?" One asked, The Overlord stood still as a green came running in.

"Sir we found them sir their this way!" The green and browns took off. The Overlord knew that that's where the minions of this towers owner would be, if you wanted the owner they were either at the top or bottom of the tower, and since no one was screaming in agony… no one screaming in agony BEFORE they arrived it was most likely the owner was at the top. He set of for the nearest stair case. He wondered around for a bit trying to find his way to the owner of the building but the chorus of screaming was putting him off, he made a mental note to have the blue's learn silence spells before the others had fun.

He was just about to give up when he found some green haired woman guarding a large door which just screamed "Beat me to get to the next level" he took a couple of steps towards her, she spun around and a piece of earth came flying at him and shattered itself on his chest. It would have been dangerous if he wasn't wearing that!

"You will go no further!" He rolled his eyes, hero talk, for hero's to win they needed a million to one chance and nine hundred and ninety nine thousand nine hundred and ninety nine to one didn't cut it.

**Louise**

What had she done! What evil did she unleash upon this land? How many has he killed? It was all her fault and she knew it, yet no one was calling her on it. Tabitha, Louise, Malicorn and Kirche were hiding in the Headmasters office while the headmaster stood ready not to far away and his secretary stood guard outside. The whole situation was horrible, especially since the screaming from the cafeteria stopped. Now there were the sounds of fighting just outside the door!

The headmaster must have sensed her worrying.

"Don't worry Louise my secretary is a triangle class mage she won't go down so easy." Just as he finished the door came flying off it's hinges and a body landed it a thud on the floor, it was the secretary with an arm that seemed to suffer the same fate as Guiche and Montomercy, two daggers sticking out of her chest and her head facing the wrong direction with little bits of her neck bones and vanes popping out of her skin. The Overlord stepped into the room and looked at everyone individually. No one dared move.

There was a little bit of squeaking around him but Louise couldn't tell why, the Overlord lifted his foot then slammed it down and the squeaking stopped.

"YOU BASTARD!" The headmaster yelled and started a flurry of casting, the Overlord seemed a bit taken back and seemed to be franticly blocking and dodging them. A wave of flame erupted from the Overlords hand and the room was ignited, and Malicorn started melting with the flames touching his skin, there wasn't that much of the water flames on him so he was melting slowly making it just that little bit more horrible.

The Overlord pulled of a dodge and seemed to use the fire to propel him towards the headmaster, who being and old man had his arm snapped open at the mid-arm when he was trying to block.

"Get out of here children!" He yelled and grabbed the Overlord then started glowing. He was going to blow up himself with the demon.

"Over here." Tabitha said, in her normal emotionless way which was amazing, even more amazing was Slypeed hanging out the window, a quick fireball from Kirche and the trio jumped out and onto Slypeed and flew away from the burning school.

**Overlord**

The annoying old man was holding on pretty tight and attempting a suicide explosion spell, they took forever to charge up tho again something about hero's being all about epic moments, which of course took forever, the Overlord liked evil that little bit more because wile evil can be pretentious and stupid it could be fast and to the point which good always had trouble with. He grabbed the old mans waist with his right hand and tore off a leg with the left. He then held on to both his shoulders gave a quick knee to get his lower body flying away a bit, brought his foot up, placed it on his chest and kicked hard, the one limbed man flew away and landed in a pile of rubbish. The Overlord picked up his remains and ditched it out of the window three girls escaped from, it promptly exploded but didn't do anything not repairable.

Stupid mortals why is it always fight first? Now he didn't have anyone to give his "Please come back I'm trying to rule you" letter to. He sighed, sometimes it wasn't easy being evil, oh well the blues are just about finished using the souls of the dead to summon his tower and his minion army then he could start conquering this world. It was night and he looked for a moment at the two moons.

"I WONDER WHICH ONE WEREWOLVES TURN INTO BEAST AT FULL MOON?" He shrugged as the ground trembled and a massive spire split it's way up threw the earth to replace where he was just standing, it was a fast summon like only two seconds to come up, he hated procrastination but Gnarl said sometimes you just gotta have a big intro, and a massive building popping up like a whack a seal isn't exactly a great entrance.

Next time he summoned a massive monolithic structure he would have a word with the minions. He pulled out his letter and gave it a quick look. If those guys who said the pen is mightier then the sword are right, he'd spare them when he got back if not he was gonna shove a pen right up their

.

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Overlord goes forth!

**AN:** Sorry about the long wait between updates of any of my stories, got a new comp and i've been thumping the hardware in prep for skyrim which i'm already jizzugiling over.

As with any story based of another person i insist everyon reads Ironflea's story not only does it have a sustainable story (I'm gonna run out of characters in oh lets say another chapter) its not just basicly gore-porn.

Anyway i don't know when the hell i'm gonna get onto the Rosario/warhammer one i'm having trouble with the story since i havn't seen the anime in ages. A true familiar is still in the works don't worry i'm just figuring out how to write his backstory since when we met him in chapter one it was at the end of his journey.

And contenueing with my trouble's i don't have bloody word or you know anything with spell check so whatchout!

Oh and my life has also been absorbed by the best game i've played in years, i'm got to tell ya heres my top 10 games of the past 3 years (-) is the date i played it skip past for the story.

1: Shadow of the Colossus (PS2,Ps3) simplicity, beauty and giant bloody kills, unbeatable so far (2005) i know i said past 3 years and i don't own a ps3 but i can't bring myself to bring it down

2:Valkyria chronicles (Ps3) Charming narative, beautifull design and addictive combat makes this a must have (2010) hell it's number 2 on my list of all time

3:Dark souls (Xbox, Ps3) Brutally hard, rewarding combat and stunning art if you dare play this game and persevere you will have an unforgettable experiance (2010) i think this may take my number 3 spot in all time aswell

4: Tales of Vesperia (Xbox) cell shaded beauty, lovable cast and addictive combat makes this JRPG stand out.

5: Civilization 5 (pc) exellent visuals, engrossing gameplay and causing me to be desiesed with "one more turn" sydrome (2010)

6: Fallout 3 (pc, xbox, ps3) Despite NV having a lot up on Fo3 fo3 stands out with much more memorable characters in my opinion, plathora of mods and getting me addicted to the fallout universe (2009)

7: Sengoku Basara 3 (Wii) yes critics pan it and yes it's easy, repedative and the graphics underwhelming it's the over the top characters and crazy fights that make it endlessly replayable (2010)

8:Dynasty warrios 7 (Xbox, ps3) same problems with sengoku but in china, not as crazy characters but the first time i heard the tales of the three kingdoms and i thank whoever made this with all my might

9: Empire total war (PC) endless hours of enjoyment multiplied by the mods i've racked up 340 hours on it, the bastard of a game... (2008)

10: Saints row 2 (xbox) what does a big fat naked man wearing a slasher mask skilled in asian martial arts and cars have in common... lol not really my guys some 10 foot tall powerhouse with dreads, but ey this game brings crazy to a new level (2010)

You may have noticed no Final fantasy graced my list, thats cause they've really gone down hill since 9 in my oppinion, taking out gameplay, the open world feel and memerable characters, it's a tradgety to me to see my favourite series go down hill.

Also notice no modern warfare or battlfield? thats cause those games require no skill, i've played both and sengoku basara on hard requires more thought then those two, also no gears of war, another overrated game i mentioned in my mechanic of zero series, no halo another game where two brains cells to rub together = greatness. Run and gun is bad for your brain, same for run gun and duck, at least some of the dumber games on my list have awesomesause characters to listen to.

anyway i'm gonna do another top 10 list the votes between anime, movies, games of all time or i can cut those down to say RPG's games or comedy anime. just post a review or send me a pm.

anyway now i've finished kidding myself that people actually care what i think heres the fic.

**The Overlord Goes Forth!**

**OVERLORD**

The overlord was sitting down in the princables chair looking out the window, an army was blocking the way and he was deciding wether to hurl some minions at them untill they leave or get rid of them himself. The minions thing was always fun and there were literally hundreds of thousands of them in the tower heart, but getting your hands (And boots) bloody was also fun. He decided to get a closer look when a minion came up. The overlord stared at this minion for a while, it was wearing a maids outfit and the still bleeding scalp of black hair on top. It was actually quiet a horrible thing to look at, Seriously a minion with hair? bleh.

"WHAT." he asked the disqusting little thing.

"Myastnyer nya Humnyan has arrived and wishnyan to speaknyan with nyan!."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Did you nyaougnt hear nyan?"

"I... I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPLY. OH WAIT I'VE GOT AN IDEA." He grabbed the thing by the neck and hurled it out the window so fast the clothes flew off it, he watched the brown as it flew out towards the assembled army and landed went right into a rank of knights. it must of painted them in a pretty colour because they ran.

The overlord walked down the endless staircases untill he got to the entry hall and noticed the maid's uniform clinging to his foot, he picked it off and saw a nametag written on the inside saying "Siesta", he shrugged and threw it away. There was the human standing in the still bloodied doorway, the overlord walked down and stood two feet away from him, within arm's reach and towering over the pitifull excuse for a living organism.

"So you are the "Overlord" (He said with scorn) that has unrightfully attacked Tristian territory and butchered innocents!" He yelled at it, the overlord believed he was apealling to his human side.

"YES, AND YOU ARE?" The man seemed taken aback, human's could be entertaining from a distance.

"I am count Mott royal messenger of her royal higness Princess Henrietta and i've came to deliver a message to you, turn yourself in to the rightfull law of her realm or face the consiquences!" He tried to make himself taller and stared into the Overlords orange eyes.

"WHERE IS THIS PRINCESS?" Now he seemed confused, a typicle human expression actually like "oh my how did that get there?" or "Oh my how am i alive wiith my innerds hanging out?". very common.

"In Tristania the royal city to the north of here, where you will be going to in chains." The overlord locked eyes with this man then grabbed his neck lightning fast with is right arm.

**LOUISE**

Louise was looking at her old academy in sadness, her familiar went beserk and killed most of the populous of academy and now had forced Henrietta to raise an army to hopfully capture or Louise hoped kill him. No one seemed to blame Louise for the massacar, but everyone just looked at her with a new look of sadness, as if saying "It may not be your fault he went nuts but how can you live with yourself after he butchered your friends". Even her own mother who was with the army was giving her that look. It was infuriating and again sadenning to her.

Henrietta offered Louise the chance to stay with her at the palace while the army subdued her familiar but Louise wanted to go, and make sure the psycopath was under controll.

"INCOMING!" a peasent soldier shouted out and everyone looked up, a single object flew towards a group of soldiers, went right past them and into her mothers tent. Everyone crowded around the tent and screaming was heard, Louise was about to begin her run to help her mother when she burst from the flaps pointing and yelling incomprehensally. A soldier walked in then came out with the reason.

It was count Motts head still attached to the majority of his spinal cord. Loise and obviously a couple of other soldiers almost threw up but kept in in, a knight walked up to the soldier and started talking, then they both stood still and dropped whatever they were holding. Everyone started looking at them waiting to see what happened when the back of the knights head flew out and was replaced by a wooden stick. They both fell over and two of the little green monsters from the attack were standing just visably in the tent flap.

"You idiot Zignog eye's said hit ta screaming bibby!" The left green one thumped the right one on the head.

"Whateva!, attack!" suddenly thousands of the green beasts apeared all around the camp and started stabbing, ripping off limbs or some other bit of grousom work, Louise jumped and crawled into a low tent, a peasent draftee by the look of it and hid. Her mother was amazing throwing spells and orders around and soon the little green ones in that part of camp were dead and they were forming up, then a massive ball of regrettably familiar fire water landed on the forming soldiers melting them all like icicles in summer.

Louise felt something pulling at her legs and she immediantly screamed and tried pulling herself out but was pulled back, she spun around and saw it was Tabitha and Kirche.

"What are you guys doing here!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my darling Louise you think we'd let you come here all by yourself." Kirche laughed and Louise faught the urge to hug her. Then her mother's screaming made her turn around, her left arm was melting off like the soldiers from before and her summon was standing feet deep in human goop that used to be soldiers and pointed his sword at her mother.

**OVERLORD**

"YOU ARE STRONG, NOW FIGHT ME OR DIE!" He knew the blond human with only one arm had no chance against him, but she was the strongest opponent since the princable and he was bored. She sent a blast of wind at him and he let it hit and fly off his armor, if she wasn't even going to try...

He gathered up a lightning bolt in his right hand and sent the bolt right at her left leg blowing it clean off, the woman fell over screaming.

"I SAID FIGHT NOT SCREW AROUND." He felt a massive blast of wind fling him off his feet and towards the side, he landed in some bushes. The overlord stood up and automaticly knew it couple be the woman he was versing before because she was on her deathbed, so it must be...

"AH, A PROPER OPPONENT." He saw the silver haired girl, a dragon and some red haired girl walking towards him, he also recognised the little pink one crawling towards the blond dying woman.

"Your not going any futher savage!" The red headed girl shouted, the silver nodded.

"AT LEAST FOR NOW, BEFORE WE FIGHT I HAVE SOMETHING I MUST FINISH." As quick as a flash he powered up his gauntlet with a wind explosion spell, hurled it at the dying woman, exploded her body in a festivly red shower, covered the girl that was crouching over her and then scratched his bottom.

"ALRIGHT LETS GO." A fireball came flying out from the red head, then was sped up to an amazingly fast speed and barely missed him, he would have to be carfull fighting these two. He then heared a roar and realised he made a mistake taking his eyes of the dragon, it came flying down like an eagal and almost took his head off, it started flying past him but he grabbed it's tail stopping it mid flight and crashing it to the ground. He then pulled it in like it was on a rope and tossed it in front of him.

The dragon roared and tried to bite him, but he put a boot on it's lower jaw and grabbed it's upper jaw with his left hand. He powered up a flame blast and blew the back end of the beast out leaving a pathetic tattering of skin from the stomach up. He dropped the beast and saw the silver haired girl power up an icreadably powerfull spell, The Overlord charged towards her and was thrown sidewards by a fireball from the red head. He powered up a quick lightning bolt and blew off the red heads legs and contenued his charge.

He got close enough just in time and shoved a fist threw the silver haired girls body, out the other side. The girl went limp on his arm and he powered up a soft flame blast and blew the body off and consiquently into dust.

"You Bastard!" He looked down and saw the red head crawling towards him with her wand.

"I'VE HEARD THAT WORD SO MUCH SINCE I ARRIVED, IS IT A DIETY OR PRAYER?, OH WHO CARES." He walked over and stomped on her head. There was a deathly silence in the air, well as silent as minions looting thousands of corpses can get. He barley heared the footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw the pink haired chick legging it away. Two greens started running after her.

"DON'T KILL HER, JUST FOLLOW THEN REPORT BACK, SHE MAY BE HEADING TO OUR NEXT DESTINATION."

.

.

.

.

.

And thats chapter two for you sick bastards, i mean whats wrong with you, you knew this fic was gonna have mangled bodies and gore a plenty, and after last chapter you just knew the main characters were going to die. so whats wrong with you. Anyway chapters 3's next and is the last.

Will they stop the Overlord? Will Louise and Henrietta live? Will i violently murder anymore characters from the show?

So tune in next time for the next Overlord of Annihilation, you sick sick person, go on say it, say i love gore-porn...

In fact if you read this i highly wish you will put that in a review, even if you say nothing else just write "I love gore-porn." :P

(And for you humourless bastards the general instulting of you is a joke)


	3. Chapter 3 : Overlord of Annihilation

Disclaimer: i don't own anything, all materials in this fic belong to their respective owners, please don't sue.

AN: Still no bloody spell check and i'm about to get BF3 so i thought i'd finish this off.

Still having trouble with Chaos comes to yokai, might re-watch rosario + vampire before starting. A true Familiar is on hold untill i can be bothered to finish it, yes ima ass.

anyway here it is the finalee of

**Overlord of Annihilation**

**Princess Henrietta**

Hentrietta was was worried, scared and worried. The army she sent out to supress her friends familiar has sent no word back to her since arriving and it was a week later, no familiar could wipe out Tristains army more or less the combined Germanian-Tristain army that was sent. But still no word. She was deep in thought when the door burst open and a man with a mangled arm came running in. It took a moment but then she realised it was the Germanian general!

"Princess! prepare! prepare for the end of days!" Two guards stopped his charge towards her but as soon as he stopped he fell over, most likely dead. One of the guards grabbed something off the dead general and ran up to Henrietta, bowed and handed it to her. It was a small note with unfamiliar handwritting. She opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Who ever this conserns._

_That not it, Human i struggle with this talking/writting spell and, hold on. No Klick klick you cannot use that red-heads busom as floatation devises. No it's not cause i'm saying no it's because it's pysicly impossable. No i'm not making it up just listen... Oh you mean if you... then wrap the... well if you used the stapler, wait a minute look what you made me write, i told you not to interupt me while casting the writting spell, bugger off. _

_(Mumble) gotta be more paper. (Mumble) Klick can kiss my (Mumble) Oh not one damn peice of paper in the entire bloody school! Klick Klick the ones in the library have been written over you know to make books. AH IM DOING IT AGAIN, GET THE HEAVEN OUT OF HERE. (sigh)_

_I'm running out of paper. _

_Anyway to whom it may consern, I think we may of had a misunderstanding, i didn't mean to invade and slaughter all those school children and teachers. Yes Klick Klick it's a lie it was fun but humans find that sort of stuff bad so i'm lying. Anyway what was i saying, ah yes i didn't mean to kill all those children and teachers, they assaulted me and tried to subjegate me, i then had to slaughter them all and let my minions use their skin as sock puppets. Well i didn't have to it's more of a reward and hell you try stopping the little guys. _

_(clears throat) Anyway after the unfortunate incident I tried to send you a letter apologising, i only wanted to subjegate them to my will not kill them and when the army showed up i had to kill them, they were threatening my flower patch. No Klick Klick a flower patch is not not evil it's a flower patch, i think it's neutral or something. No Flowers aren't evil who the hells heard of evil flowers. What do you mean you ripped them up and replaced them with limbs from the students. No they wont grow into people! Childrens blood doesn't count as watering and it wont grow limbs into people. Oh get out of here!_

_AH! i'm running out of paper! i got to make this short i'm terribly sorry. the jist of it is i'm sorry for throwing your army, high school and half of your country into ruin, i only ment to subjegate them. And if you let this blow over Klick Klick will send you a batch of cookies. i'll arrive in three days after laying waste, i mean occupying your countryside on the way to the capital. Damnit Klick the cookies aren't supposed to be made untill after she agrees or they'll go stale. What do you mean it's made with bone! Just because bone doesn't go stale doens't mean you turn it into cookies. You added what? What you mean from? Really? whats that? Show me. Looks kind of funny without it there. No i'm not going to eat your cookie now. _

_(The rambling contenues off the page._

Henrietta looked up to the guard and both looked at each other in confusion.

"Uh... Princess?"

"I know i know." she shook her head. "Prepare the city for battle, it seems evil will be arriving." She stood up and started heading for the war room when Louise burst into throne room covered in blood.

**The Overlord**

"We found the capital your evilness." A green minion said, he followed the girl while another green followed some fancy dressed human male to the same place so simple deduction said that was the capital of this country. He really hoped this Henrietta girl got his letter, he hadn't had a chance to read it since the green that was going to catch up to the other green wasn't going to make it in time but he thought it came out well. If she did read it and decided to forgive him he would invade the surrounding countries first since Tristain as he learnd was a small country.

"Master it worked!" The Overlord facepalmed, it was Klick Klick.

"What worked Klick Klick." The Minion was sertifiably insane, which was saying alot since he was a minion.

"My flower patch!" The overlord raised an unseen eyebrow.

"Really..."

"Yes really come come!" The little brown hobled away and the overlord followed. On the outside of the caste was the macibar flower patch and bits of legs, arms and occasionally a torso missing both of the former were sprouting up everywhere and the ground was red. He looked around a bit and saw Klick Klick jumping up and down pointing at somethin just behind a row of body parts. The overlord walked over and saw some blond girl trying desperatly to crawl away with a spear in the back of her leg. She looked kind of like the blond he faught during the battle a few days ago but younger.

"KLICK KLICK I BELIEVE THIS HUMAN CRAWLED HERE FROM THE BATTLEGROUND A FEW HUNDRED METER IN THAT DIRECTION, MAYBE AN ATTEMPT AT AVENGING I DUNNO, BUT I DO KNOW SHE DIDN'T GROW FROM YOUR LIMB GARDEN." The minion looked down at her then up at him.

"Really, oh well maybe if i bury her whole she'll grow, you know like planting an entire tree instead of a seed." He grabbed the girls ankle and started dragging her further into the garden, She started screaming and trying even more desperatly to crawl away.

"JUST A MOMENT KLICK, I THINK I COULD USE HER, THERES PLENTY OF BODIES NEAR THE BLOOD POOL USE ONE OF THEM." The overlord grabbed the girl by the scruff of the neck and hoisted her up and turned her to look at him, her glasses almost fell off, her hand shot up lighting fast and had a wand in it but before she could cast he grabbed her hand then crushed it. She screamed again.

"NOISEY HUMAN, WHAT IS YOUR NAME." She spat blood at him.

"Elenore vallieri you pathetic piece of!" before she finished he knocked her out with a punch to the face.

**Three days later at the Tristainia city gates, uncountable amounts of minions of all colours surround the castle waiting for orders while the defenders await the horde. The overlord and Henrietta meet near the gate.**

**The overlord.**

The overlord was tired, he spent way to much time last night explaining to Klick Klick that painting cows doesn't change the taste of their milk. The real reason wasn't that it was wrong but more so so he wouldnt have to hear "Master master look how i assembled a human this time!" his new favourite hobby. He yawned as he reached the spot just outside of the gate and waited. The gate finally opened up and a full phalanx of guards came running out, surrounded the overlord then stood ready. Some girl came out in royal garments and stood not to far away from him.

"ARE YOU THE PRINCESS?" he asked.

"Are you the monster who's been commiting atrosoty after atrosoty in my kingdom to innocents!" She shrilled at him.

"I'M TRYING TO KEEP CIVIL, DID YOU GET MY LETTER? I WAS TOLD THATS HOW PEOPLE STAY CIVIL, MAYBE I SHOULD WRITE ANOTHER ONE. I KNOW MY GRAMMAR ISN'T THE BEST BUT IT'S A SUBJECTIVE SPELL AND."

"Wait, you, your the overlord, terror of the people." She said with eyes that said she did not believe.

"OF COURSE, I'VE RESERCHED EDICATE IN THE ABYSS AND IT HAS BEEN A FEW THOUSAND YEARS SINCE I."

"Your an idiot." She said dead pan, then stared in horror as his fist entered her lower torso, grabbed a bit of intestine then pulled it out. She must of passed out from shock because it wasn't fatal... yet. The guards charged but immediantly found themselves being backstabbed by hidden greens and soon the battle was started. He stood still for a moment, holding one end of the intestine and looking down at the body of the supposed princess.

"Master aren't you coming for some fun?" Klick Klick said.

"OF COURSE, JUST GONNA DO A BIT OF RESEARCH FIRST, GO AHEAD I'LL BE IN SOON, LEAVE ME SOME MISTRESSESS." Klick Klick tipped his scalped human hair hat then ran off. The overlord pushed the body onto it's back and started pulling the gooey bits out... there had to be an end somewhere in there.

**Later**

**Overlord**

He walked into the now raging inferno of a city wipping the last bits of blood from his gauntlet, it turned out humans were kind of like long ropes inside... the things you learn. He found himself being drawn to the palace for some reason, a massive ammount of power was eminating from there. He found the source, the pink haired girl from before was floating around with glowing eyes and an aura the overlord hadn't seen before and she was blasting the minions away with an awesome force.

She was overlooking the city so she didn't see him walk in behind her. He ditched a fireball which amazingly bounced off her. She spun around to him and a massive ball of something flew out and almost hit him, he dodged out of the way in time but noticed the effect of being hit by one of those. The wall that the ball hit ceased to exist.

The overlord decided to stop messing around and went into full combat mode. He doged and piroetted around balls of anti-matter and launched his own fireballs at her. They bounced off easily tho, it was kind of infuriating.

He ran right up to her while she was powering up a ball and punched her square in the gut sending the little girl flying out of the room and onto the balcony. He jumped out after her. They exchanged more spells and he closed the distance once more and got her with a heavy punch in the face, she flew off the balcony and landed on the roof, she rolled for a bit before pushing herself back up. He jumped down and landed not far away from her.

Her eyes stopped glowing and went back to pink, but they were filled with malace and anger now, it was awesome. They circled eachother for a bit.

"YOUR A LOT STRONGER THEN I GAVE YOU CREDIT FOR."

"Your a monster that killed my friends, my countrymen and mother."

"OH I NEVER GOT YOUR NAME."

"Louise, Louise Valliere." He started laughing. "Whats so funny."

"OH THIS." He cast a spell and Elenore apeared just infront of him, Louise seemed taken aback for a moment, just a moment too long. He shoved his hand into her back and powered up a lightning spell which made Elenore explode like a baloon. Louise fell to the ground and stared at the giblets that used to be her sister and tears escaped her face.

"Why." She whispered out.

"YOU HAVE POTENTIAL, THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN WORLD WITH THE POTENTIAL TO BECOME AN OVERLORD. I DIDN'T SEE IT UNTILL BEFORE, WHEN YOU STARTED YOUR MAGIC ATTACK ON THE CITY BUT I SEE IT NOW, YOU MAY EVEN SURPASE ME BUT YOU NEED TO CUT YOUR MORTAL STRINGS. CUT YOURSELF OF FROM FRIENDS, FAMILY, LOVE, HOPE AND GIVE INTO HATE, HATE ME, HATE ME, KILL ME, BECOME ME." He was serious. If she would become an overlord she would overpower him easily, she just needed to do as he said. She had to become evil, the Overlord knew he would die but releasing a greater evil then him on this planet would be the best legacy to leave behind. She just had to.

"KILL ME, NOW."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alright i lied theirs one more, dealing with four different endings. **

**1: Overlord Win**

**2: Louise Bad Win**

**3: Louise Good Win**

**4: Secret.**

I'm doing them all but i'd love to see which one readers want to see the most. review now!


	4. Chapter 4 : A New Overlord

Disclaimer: funnily enough i still don't own familiar of zero or overlord, they belong also funnily enough to their respective owners.

AN: READERS HEED MY CALL! i'm bored shitless and i'm looking for a comedy anime to watch, i've seen a lot of the more reckognisable ones like, luck star, azumanga diaoh, shinryaku ika masamune, sayanara sensei zatsabu etc to the lesser known ones like hen zemi, bokumenchi(Datchi?) exel saga. So send me some recomendations please.

Oh and as the most requested ending.

**The New Overlord**

**Louise:**

"KILL ME." the mass murdering psycopathic familiar said to her. He stood up high pointing his sword at her, covered in his unholy armor, glowing eyes and an aura of unthinkable evil. The worst thing wasn't the murdering of nobles, commoners and everyone in their thousands, not the horrible ways in which the beast did it. It was the fact there wasn't any real reason behind it that she could see.

Now he was telling her to kill him, for no other reason than to become like him? why did that fop Guiche have to melt, why did Kirche need to be ripped to peices, why did her mother have to be blown apart or her princess and more importantly friend have to have her body ripped open. Why did they have to die if he just wanted someone to replace him? is it a spirit of the moment thing? was it his plan the entire time? she didn't know but she was becoming very angry.

"I may have summoned you, but you chose to kill everyone, everyone i've loved, liked or even knew. You could of played along with Guiche's arrogance damnit even if your evil theres a limit!" She screamed working more thoughts out as she talked. Infuriatengly he laughed.

"I WAS GOING TO CONQURE YOUR WORLD EVER SINCE I ARRIVED, I PLANNED FOR IT YOU KNOW, I WAS STUCK. STUCK IN SOMETHING CALLED THE ABYSS FOR COUNTLESS YEARS AND WHEN I SAW YOUR WORLD, I KNEW I HAD TO TAKE IT. I DIDN'T EXPECT SOMEONE LIKE YOU THO, SOMEONE THAT COULD TAKE THE MANTLE OF OVERLORD, SOMEONE WITH MORE POTENTIAL THAT ME FOR EVIL. NOW I'VE FOUND YOU THO, YOU WILL BECOME ME." He said. She didn't get it, she was never a good mage and she might of been a bit of a bitch but she wasn't evil and he says she has potential to outdoo him, someone who took over the land of tristain easlily. it didn't make sense.

"I won't become like you! i may not of always been a nice person but i'm no where near like you!" she stood up, then fell over as the pain from his two hits came flooding over her and she had to kneel down.

"OH EVERYONE HAS THE POTENTIAL TO BE EVIL, EVIL FINDS ITS WAY, YOU JUST NEED THE RIGHT CATALYST, LIKE RAGE, LIKE THE TYPE YOU FELT WHEN I KILLED ALL YOUR FRIENDS." Louise shook her head. He was wrong damnit, she wasn't evil, she couldn't be.

"I'm not powerfull so even if i was evil it'd be a waste!" She said trying to find anything and everything wrong with what his been saying.

"OH YES YOU DO, YOU PULLED ME FROM THE ABYSS, DO YOU EVEN REMMEMBER THE STUNT YOU JUST PULLED? YOU HAVE MORE POWER THEN YOU COULD IMAGIN, ALL YOU GOT TO DO IS STRIKE ME DOWN, FEEL THE ANGER YOU HAVE HARBOURING INSIDE YOU, THE ANGER AT YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILIES DEATHS, THE ANGER AT THE UNFAINESS OF WHAT IS HAPPENING."

"I won't kill you, i wont let you win." She knew she couldn't beat him the least she could do was do everything she could just to spite him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO." Louise started tearing up.

"No i'm not." she whispered.

"YOUR GOING TO TAKE THIS ORB." he took some weird glowing blue orb from his pocket and rolled it to her.

"No i'm not." she said in a louder volume this time.

"YOUR GOING TO ABSORB THAT POWER."

"No i'm not!" she was yelling now.

"THEN WE ARE GOING TO FIGHT UNTILL YOU ARE CONSUMED BY YOUR RAGE."

"NO I'M NOT!" She was closing her hands around her ears, she didn't want to hear anymore.

"OTHERWISE I WILL KILL YOU HERE." Louise looked up at him and spread her arms out.

"DO IT YOU BASTARD!" she wasn't scared of death, anything was better then what he was proposing.

"THEN I WILL GO TO YOUR FAMILY HOUSE." Louise sagged down and her eyes went open wide, she started freely crying, she could tell where this was going.

"no... no i'm..." It was a last ditch whimper from her.

"AND FINISH THEM OFF." Louise put her hands on the ground and lowered her head in shame. He then grabbed the blue orb and immediantly felt power coming over her.

**OVERLORD:**

The overlord let an unseen smile come over his face. He won. The girl clutched the orb to her cheast and she was surrounded in flames, massive flames to be presice. She disapeared from view for moment and the Overlord took a step back, he hadn't planned on this, then again everything since he found her true power had been done on the run so nothing was exactly planned.

The flames died leaving a figure kneeling in a massive burned patch on the roof, embers still burning consealing the full view from sight. A gust of wind came and blew the dust away revealing the shape.

It stood roughly the same size as the overlord, but definatly femanine. At least C sized breasts and wide hips, long flowing hair were the only visable body changes. Now clothing on the otherhand. In armor much like the overlords but modified for the female anatomy covered her and a massive sword just like his was in her hand. There was also the classic overlord helm, despite the flowing pink hair coming our from behind. Then the glowing... pink eyes of the overlord apeared.

The not so young girl seemed a bit confused and started looking at herself.

"I'm.. i'm.. i dunno what i am. i don't feel evil." It was the same voice despite all the changes. The overlord laughed, it was just a power orb not a corrupting orb.

"WE HAVN'T FAUGHT YET UNLESS YOU FORGOT, AFTER YOU STRIKE ME DOWN THO. HAHAHAHA." Her tranformation wasn't yet complete, if she couldn't beat him he was wrong about her potential, but for now. The glowing pink eyes landed on his and if they could be more expressive fury itself would emerge from them.

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp, but i'm not going to kill you." She took a very human combat stance, instead of the overlord gauntlet one side sword on the other way she clentched the sword with both hands ignoring her gauntlet, she wasn't used to magic he thought. Then he chuckled.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT." They both launched themselves at the same time at each other. superhumanly fast they closed the distance, Louise jumped and went for an overarm attack and the Overlord swung his from floor up. They clashed mid air. Louise took the full hit and flew backwards and landed gracefully, skidded back a bit then charged forward again.

She went for a stabbing attack and was parried by a side swing fom the overlord, then lightning fast they clashed swords three times in the blink of a human eye. They locked swords and entered a contest of strength trying to push each other over. The overlord quickly pulled his gauntlet hand back, power up a wind spell and let loose a blast at her stomach. She jumped out of the way and landed on another rooftop right by a palace wall.

The overlord jumped over and they circled eachother.

"I didn't know i was such a good swordswoman." Louise said, not even panting.

"THERES MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM, PROVIDING YOU GIVE INTO EVIL."

"Never!" She charged again. She didn't swing or thrust this time so the overlord took the initiative and swung horrosontally. Louise fell backwards but used her momentum to slide underneath the blade, went into a crouch getting back up to a knee while still slideing and shoulder rammed him. He was taken off his feet and thrown a couple of feet into the air and landed with a thud, cracking open the tiling on the roof when he landed. She sped right after him.

He got up just in time and parried a stab then punched her right int he side of the head as she was going by. She flew towards the palace wall but did a cat like manouver, landed feet first virticly on the wall then launched herself back at the overlord. He deflected the thrust but was shoulder rammed again with alot more force. He flew off the roof, threw a window on the adjunt building, threw the floors on that and landed on another roof on a lower tier of buildings. He didn't have to get up so unceremonally like last time, he used the momentum to roll back up onto his feet. Louise came flying out of the freshly made hole like a beast from hell and slammed into him. The locked swords again.

Almost in slow motion, Louise was hovering, the momentum of her attack colliding with the overlords defense holding her just above the ground. her helmet came flying off. It revealed the same girls face from before but with unrivaled hate in her eyes.

Time sped back up and the overlord lost his footing and they both went off the side. both of their swords fell away from them. They colided with another builidng and Louise grabbed him mid air and gave him a hard punch to the face. They hit some scaffolding and during the moment they were actually still the overlord rolled off on top, grabbed her neck and started punching her in the face. They hit some clotheslines and momentarrily seperated, and while the overlord was heavy Louise was proving to be nimble. Her feet touched a line and she moved her body so carfully as to allow her to aim the top half of her at the overlord, then she pushed off and she rammed him mid air, grabbed hold of him again and they both flew through the side of a house.

They didn't stop for long, they skidded along the floor without stop, and Louise getting plenty of head shots with her fists then they crashed threw the other side and out. A new building was being build next door and when they hit the works everything came crashing down.

Dust blew up, shrapnell and rubble flew everywhere and the sounds of another building crashing in the battletorn city sounded out. They were in a massive open courtyard, probably an important intersection for the city. The overlord found himself just outside of the rubble of the now destroyed building. He coughed and stood up, dusted himself off and looked over. He shook his head, he was so sure she was powerfull enough to.

"WAIT A MINUTE." The screetch of metal on metal rang out and one of the metal support beams, something about 5 humans long and weighing tons came out of the debree. Louise stood underneath it, a bash above her head being ignored. The overlord had a moment to power up a wind blast as the metal beam came flying at him. He deflected it just in time, but was taken back when Louise followed up right behind it.

He didn't have time to do anything and a massive fist colided with his head, He was knocked down to the side but not of his feet, He felt a hand clasp the shoulder on his left then another massive slam directly in his spin. He fell to his knees and felt two hands clasp his head. He tried to move but was tooo injured by the back hit, The hands turned his head and consiquently his body around to Louise. They forced him to look up at her face, then down just in time to see a knee colide with his head. She let him go and he rolled over onto his side and away from her. He powered up a quick fire ball.

He rolled over quickly and fired it into her cheast and she was taken off her feet and a couple of meters into the air. She hit the top of a two story house then gravity engaged and she fell to the ground. The overlord was gasping for air as he got back to his feet. He then started walking over to her, she wasn't moveing.

He was only 6 meter away when she suddenly looked up, her normal eyes replaced with almost flame like glowing. She lifted her gauntleted hand in the air and slammed it into the ground. The ground split open and a massive shockwave immobolised him, then a massive pillar shot up just infront of him and collided with his chest flinging him away.

When he landed he jumped back up to his feet and launched a lightning spell, which Louise jumped away from then launched a fire blast at him. He was too slow and the blast his his right arm and took it right off. He fell to the ground but kept himself up with his remaining hand. He powered up another lightning spell then rolled over. He was stopped as Louise caught his arm and the bolt flew harmlessly past her. She pulled his arm tight, placed a foot on his cheast lifted her other foot up and then as fast as you could see broke his arm.

She walked over to the top of him, placed a single hand on his face then launched him threw the air. He flew thre five buildings then landed smack bang between a phalanx of spear and shield armed guards protecting one side of a plaza and a few building with civilians and the otherside with minions. He rolled over onto his front and using his broken arm got back up on his feet and turned back to where he was just flung from. Louise came flying over the buildings and landed feet first ontop of him knocking him back to the floor, She had a very powerfull flame spell powered up in her left hand, she held him pinned down with every other limb she had and the Overlord smiled for the last time.

**Louise:**

Louise let loose her attack right into the face of the overlord and blew the top half of him away leaving nothing from the arms up. Louise stood up and felt everything come rushing over her. She killed him and she was exillerated, she was powerfull, more so then anyone in the world considering she jsut defeated the person who killed off some of the most powerfull mages.

"Yes... i am powerfull now... i wonder." She conjured a helmet as easy as please and looked towards the two groups that had stopped fighting.

"You here to save us?" One of the spear armed peasants said. She looked at them then towards the minions... how did she know they were called minions? They stared at her for a bit. Louise pondered the question. Should she help them? Humans... why call them humans she wondered. People have caused nothing but trouble for her, pathetic people made her life hell in the academy and now that she thought about it her sister elenore and her mother werent too good either. Humans were pathetic beings, they needed to be ruled.

Free will and lollypops corrupt them, look at how the commoners had to ask another being for help instead of just accepting that they would get help. If she conqured enough people no one would have to die pointlessly again. If they were her slaves tho they'd never have to worry about anything again. If they were her slaves.

A little bit of the dominence spell flickered in her hand arm and the minions started smiling. Then again if they were slaves they were less then human, and humans were already vermin so why help them at all. life would be so mcuh better without them. Life would get boring without the animals to entertain her. Maybe some would be slaves. some. the rest tho.

She powered up a flame spell and waited untill the minions were all looking at her right arm.

She then looked towards the phalanx of humans then pointed.

"DIE." Her voice boomed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you liked it. Review if you've read this please it makes me happy... in my pants


End file.
